jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicKai227/If Jailbreak was Realistic
I get that Jailbreak's a game, but let's observe the realism here. It has a lot of flaws, as do many video games, let's see what the game would be like if it was actually realistic: *The pickup truck could hold 5 people at least. *Handcuffs don't eject people. Since when have you seen a cop hit a door with cuffs and have the pursuitee get out? *When jumping out of a car, you smash your head on the roof. *ATV glitches would cause incredible nausea. *ATV glitches wouldn't happen. *If tires are popped, they wouldn't disappear into this air, and most certainly wouldn't regenerate. *Throwing explosives near buldings would break them down. *More of the map would be affected durng the volcano event. *A new city wouldn't rise from the ground because of all the lava that would be there and how it's literally impossible. *The bank, garage, criminal base, and jewelry store would be affected by the eruption. *Fireworks wouldn't show after the event because there's no machine to launch them or ignite them. *A single shot by most guns to the heart or head would instantly kill someone. *Explosions would instantly kill someone. *Criminals wouldn't be able to explode the wall in prison or any of the bank doors because they don't have explosives! *The museum ceiling wouldn't be able to explode because wires can't explode, furthermore, not a stone ceiling with support beams. That's not how physics work. *Lasers and bullets would be harmless against a riot shield. *Friendly fire. Why wouldn't you be able to harm people that claim to be on the same team as you? *Grenades would cause an explosion, not send a million bullets in all directions. *The Secret Base and Evil Lair wouldn't be locked because there's no such thing as real life levels. *If the windows of a car are shot, they would be broken. *We wouldn't be able to see in third person because that's not how eyes work. *Wearing armor from the catalog would actually protect you because, well, it's armor! *A jumpsuit wouldn't automatically be removed (BOSS Gamepass) because magic isn't real. *Changing out of your jumpsuit or equipping attire would take at least a minute. *Police wouldn't have an infinite amount of keycards/pistols/donuts/cash. *A police wouldn't be notified by... who knows what if a criminal pickpocketed them. *A criminal can't pickpocket telepathically. *The Gas Station and Donut Shop would at least have better workers that don't crumple at the sight of a criminal. Over and over. *The donut shop wouldn't magically give you a donut for entering. *A donut wouldn't recover your health (DON'T GET ANY IDEAS BADIMO). *Unless lasers/camera lights were made of plasma, they wouldn't harm people. Furthermore, they would also be damaging the floors/walls. *A parachute wouldn't automatically deploy after jumping out of an aerial vehicle/jumping off of the jewelry store's roof. *Cars wouldn't magically pop out of thin air. *You wouldn't need money to use an unattended car. As a criminal, anyways. *You can't run for 5 minutes straight without feeling exhausted. *If you don't have a magical laser cutter, HOW do you enter the jewelry store? *The museum and jewelry store's doors never open, despite them being open. *You can't fit 2 massive paintings or 8 dinosaur bones into a small bag. *You don't even have a bag when robbing other places. I guess you just put them in your mouth or something because not every avatar's pockets can fit $5,000. *You somehow collect money from heist locations by entering a certain place. *You rob gold from the bank and get cash? *The train has less gold but more money than the bank. *The train apparently is unstoppable and indestructible. *People would have certainly died during the volcano event. *The train somehow has its vault exploded with not even visuals to show how you blew it up. *You're not magically teleported out of a location because of a time limit. *If you die, you stay dead. *Wind turbines are spinning at a quite fast and constant rate, despite no wind blowing (there's no sound or anything). *Somehow you don't need to hijack a police car or blackhawk, but you need to "hijack" a normal helicopter to enter as a criminal. *There's no visisble motion sensors on the jewelry store, so how does it go into a lockdown after a case breaks? *The Top Criminals board is magic and automatically displays names and bounties. It's not electronic. Once again, magic isn't real. *There's sewers in Jailbreak but there's no toilets. *Bullets don't go into the air for all of eternity then despawn, they drop. *Ricocheting would make bullets go slower. If not, they would stop at least. *The amount of gold in a train/bank never reduces no matter how much criminals rob the places. *Cops need to get a criminal still to arrest them. *Cops/criminals are given money out of thin air at 5 AM every day. *Cops also magically get money whenever arresting a criminal. *You can't drown underwater, somehow. *The invisible barrier around the map wouldn't exist. *Why can't criminals just steal guns from the display cases? They're criminals. *Realistically, you wouldn't need a gamepass to equip attire. *Nametags and level displays over people's heads d o n o t e x i s t. *For some eason, you need to use 2 hands for a pistol. *You'd be able to crouch and punch with a museum bag equipped. *If a helicopter is shot down, it stays down. *UFOs wouldn't exist. *Shooting people would definitely make an injury or splat blood, at least. *Cars wouldn't hit a building at top speed and be completely fine, let alone ones with no bumpers. *If a vehicle hits someone, well, Let's say they wouldn't phase right through it. Tell me what else you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts